SINSATION
by LanaDrama
Summary: When Hermione and Ron try swinging in Lucius Malfoy's club to spice up their marriage, things don't go as planned. As Hermione's heart is quickly leaving her marriage for the most unattainable wizard, she must make some big life changes, or forever live with lies and regret. Lucius/Hermione. Adult readers only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**To celebrate my 2nd fanfic-nniversary, here's another naughty Lumione! Hope you all enjoy! More other updates to follow now that I'm home again!**

 **All characters and canon situations belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement as Ron nudged a red envelope her way across the table. Throughout the dinner, she thought he had forgotten their fifth wedding anniversary, but this proved that he hadn't. Her hands worked quickly, feeling giddy from the wine she consumed; she felt certain that this was something special. Two tickets fell into her palm, and when she read them, the young witch was left speechless. She looked at her husband with baffled eyes and turned them over, seeking some clue that this was a ruse or a joke. However, there was nothing. Nothing, but the two tickets to the exclusive Knockturn Alley establishment called the _Velvet Serpent_ , or the last place she ever wanted to visit in her life.

"Well?" Ron asked in eager tone. "Surprised?"

"Definitely." Hermione looked up at him and frowned. "Tickets to a swingers' club, Ron? Are you serious?"

She was inwardly aghast at how nonchalant he appeared to be by her lack of enthusiasm. Didn't he know her at all?

"I thought we'd just get out to check it out for fun. You know, have an adventure for a change."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is hardly what I'd call an adventure, Ronald. You just suggested we'd jump into bed with other people, and you know I'm not into that! I wasn't aware we had an open marriage," she said dryly, but her insides painfully contracted.

Ron heavily sighed. "I never said we'd participate. I just thought we'd see what's it all about and have a little fun. If anything it might spice things up. Don't you get tired of the same old routine every day? We don't have to do anything, just go and see what it's all about."

Unsettled by his tone, Hermione blinked back the tears that stung her eyes. Some anniversary. But maybe ... maybe he had a point. When they first got married, they were so passionate and alive with the possibilities of what the new chapter in their life would reveal. And lust. That had been so present in those early days. Now between busy work schedules and a two-year-old Rose, the physical connection waned and cooled. But that was part of growing up, wasn't it? They couldn't go on as two carefree newlywed teenagers.

Hermione watched Ron's defeated expression on his face as he awaited her response. The silence began to feel stifling. While a sense of predictability and boredom had slowly been creeping into their marriage, Hermione admitted it to herself for the first time that night.

He wanted this, she realized. She felt her resolve crumble despite that every part of her wanted to fight this stupid idea.

"Since you got the tickets, we might as well go and see what it's all about," she finally said.

He grinned at her. "Are you sure?"

She shrugged and kept her tone light, "Why not? Like you said, it could be a fun adventure for us, just to say that we've been somewhere like that."

Hermione's apprehension shot through her body as they walked down Knockturn Alley toward the club complex. When they came to a set of wrought iron doors, Ron handed their tickets to a masked wizard, who waved them through. Much to her surprise, the interior of the place looked impressively elegant and upscale under the pale green lights. Soft classical music provided the perfect backdrop to the murmur of relaxed conversation from the mingling patrons. With various cocktails in hand, the couples looked relaxed and fairly normal. It all looked relatively harmless compared to the orgies Hermione's mind conjured up on the way over.

After a few drinks, they joined a pack of couples on the dance floor. The music washed over them, igniting Hermione's sense of blissful euphoria as she moved against Ron, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. What had she been afraid of? This was harmless.

Several hours surged forward in what seemed like minutes. They danced and talked to other couples. Hermione felt like they were reconnecting again as a couple, not just parents. When Ron went to get another cocktail, she lost temporary sight of him. The moment her eyes found him again, he was talking to two women, who were sitting on the chaise longue on the fringes of the dance floor. Her usual response would have been to join them, to insert herself into the conversation, and claim her territory, but something made her pause. Her pulse quickened as she saw her husband lean in to the exotic brunette and whisper something in her ear. The witch's hand was on his arm, and Hermione sensed that the woman was paying him a compliment. Jealousy sliced through her insides. The brunette stranger was definitely sexy. It was too deem to make out her exact features, but with her long flowing hair and the kind of curves that Hermione often envied, she was what any wizard would desire. The other witch turned to talk to someone, then stood up and walked off toward the bar area. Hermione turned her attention back to Ron. He didn't seem in a hurry to move away from the lady. Hermione wondered if the drink was getting to him. Flabbergasted, she watched him ask the lady to dance. Ron turned and guided the beauty around the floor. As he made eye-contact with Hermione, he winked at her.

Hermione felt short of breath as blood began to pound in her head. Pure instinct drew her away from the ghastly scene. She rushed past languid bodies, eventually finding a place in the corner of the bar. If only the barman could brew a drink or a potion that would erase this whole wretched night. Some anniversary! Ron promised it was all going to be innocent, but now he was ignoring her and dancing with another witch. Just how far did he expect this so-called adventure to go?

She sniffed, feeling even more pathetic as she couldn't capture the bartender's attention long enough to order anything. Never had Hermione felt so utterly miserable in her life. Perhaps she should just go home and deal with Ron when he deigned to come back.

"Come now, no tears are allowed in my establishment. That sort of behavior is bad for business." The refined notes broke through her silent thoughts.

Hermione looked up and froze when she saw her speaker. Towering over her was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He gave her a hard once over. Her palms began to sweat and she was suddenly engulfed by nervousness at the overwhelming sexuality he exuded without speaking a word. Had her skin not been holding her together, she would have melted from the intense scrutiny of his eyes. The room turned dangerously still and quiet, yet activity seemed to go on as before. With an effort, she snapped herself out of it.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I was just ... leaving," Hermione croaked out.

The former Death Eater shook his head. "It was a joke, Miss Granger."

"Oh. Okay."

He motioned at the bartender, then looked back at her. "Name your poison."

"I-I don't know. Red wine, I guess."

"A raspberry Rossini," he smoothly ordered for her, ignoring her request. It was rather embarrassing to sound so un-cosmopolitan as to not be able to name any cocktail.

Hermione looked down and murmured her thanks, her humiliation complete. She took out her purse and rummaged through it for change, when Lucius Malfoy cut her off, "On the house."

Lifting her eyes back to his face, she looked him over. He seemed rather different, not as disdainful or arrogant as Hermione was used to seeing him. The eyes, however, conveyed the biggest change, she supposed. There was something different in them, but she could hardly name what.

What did someone like him do in this place? He said it was his establishment, so he owned it. She'd never thought Malfoys would ever set a foot in such a place, much less run.

She saw his sensually molded lips move, "May I join you?"

His question took her completely off guard. She had only expected to exchange a round of greetings that common courtesy demanded, nothing more. Still, Hermione gave a quick nod; she needed company. At least, any conversation between them would help take her mind off Ron.

"So, this is your club, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, uncertain how to make small-talk with a wizard like him.

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I never thought you'd be into something like this," Hermione admitted, sipping at her sweet drink.

His eyes danced in amusement and a hint of a smile was visible on his lips. "Business is business, and the business is good, as the saying goes. And what is wrong with it? I am open to any constructive feedback."

"Nothing. It's just this swinging thing is not for me. My husband talked me into coming here, but he seems more keen than I am to partake."

"Too bad. Honesty, safety, and good communication are the key for participating in this lifestyle," he drawled. "Forget being 'talked into', explore new things because they provoke interest and curiosity from you on their own merit; don't try something to please another person. The whole point of this place is to provide an escapism from the dregs of reality. Here, fantasies come to life. Here, nothing is forbidden. However, the caveat is that both partners have to be on the same page about their expectations."

"No offense, but to me it's nothing but sanctioned infidelity," Hermione bluntly stated.

He pursed his lips. "I happen to disagree. In fact, I believe my club is the antidote to the myriad problems that may lead to infidelity."

A loud laugh erupted from her. "This one I've never heard! All right, I'm intrigued. Tell me how swinging can be an antidote to adultery."

Lucius leaned in closer. "Think about it. When one or both partners are unsatisfied, for whatever reason, it's easy to stray. Then each party has to deal with repercussions and unnecessary melodrama such things typically involve. This," he gestured around them, "is a way for discreet fun for all and none of the drama. You come, you play, and then you go back to your lives. No one is lying or sneaking around; it happens under the same roof. The problem with our modern society is that we have unrealistic expectations in a marriage. Everyone expects their partner to be all things to them, but that's impossible. If people are romantically involved for years, things will get stale, tastes will change. None of those reasons are good enough to break up a family and a suitable marriage. So what does one do? Stay unhappy, commit adultery, or find a mutually beneficial solution for all?

"This is what _Velvet Serpent_ provides. Everyone can come and play, then go home. No need for couple's counseling, or trying out useless sex manuals. You get the rush of being with a new partner without any complications or consequences that come from infidelity. At the end of the night, everyone goes back to their lives all the happier for it."

Hermione absorbed his explanation, still uncomfortable with the whole aspect. "So what happens here, stays here?"

"Exactly. You keep it inside; nothing and no one from here follows you home. All play happens under this roof. With adultery, no one can give you such guarantee," he said.

She wrinkled her nose. "But I still can't get over the whole sex with other people aspect. I'm good enough to be married to and have a child with, but I'm not enough in bed? It's insulting."

"That's because you're taking it personally. Your husband doesn't suddenly see you as less than before. But we all have certain needs. This is a safe environment for exploration. You can utilize club membership as often or as rarely as you like. It all comes down to personal preferences."

"But you said communication and honesty are keys to trying this out, and yet he," she pointed to the dance floor, "got me here by promising to only look. Did he only look? No! He abandoned me in order to dance with some stranger."

"Come on, then," Lucius said, taking her hand, "you don't want to let him have all the fun, do you?"

He led her back to the dance floor. Hermione's delayed reaction had left her little choice in the matter but to follow where he led her. His firm grip acting like a vise on her small diminutive hand, not giving her any other options.

Despite her instinctive anger towards Ron, an unexpected stir of sexual interest shot through her when Lucius pulled her body into his. She hesitated looking in Ron's direction, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. All she could concentrate on was Lucius Malfoy's hard unyielding form as he pulled the small of her back toward him, forcing her to contour against his muscular chest. Given Ron's behavior, Hermione couldn't really think of any reason to resist. She let herself lean into him, inhaling the light spicy scent of his cologne on the skin of his neck, before letting her eyes flicker uncertainly toward Ron and his dance partner.

She noticed Ron's head turn their way, and Hermione looked back at him defiantly as their eyes met. She was prepared to see his shock and outrage, and anticipated him pushing the brunette aside to definitively cut across the space between them to reclaim his wife. His eyes narrowed briefly, but he only smiled and winked again.

Hermione's inhibitions began to melt away and her pulse quickened, her mind quickly processing everything that was happening. The unexpected possibilities began to perversely intrigue her and she found herself willfully submitting to this adventure. If he wanted to play, he wouldn't be the one with all the fun. Hermione scrutinized the Pureblood closely. He was definitely fit. As she blatantly stared and moved against him, she felt the inevitable consequences - blood rushed between her legs, dampening her knickers.

 _Think of something else,_ she told herself sternly. _Anything else!_

But this wizard made it extremely difficult. Lucius's hand on her back pressed her into him and as it dipped lower, grazing the cleft of her bottom. Hermione smiled at her dance partner, guiding his hand lower.

"How obscene do you want this show to be?" Lucius whispered into her ear.

"Downright filthy," she replied without thinking.

Lucius's lips found her neck. Hermione felt the warmth of his mouth sucking her skin, his tongue undulating over the curve of her collar bone as his hand roughly pulled her against his pelvis. She felt the distinct bulge in his trousers nudging against her hip and a responsive pulsing in her pussy intensified, soaking the silk of her lingerie even more. She began to grind against his erection, the fabric of her dress riding higher on her thighs. This fact didn't go unnoticed by the blond wizard, as he slid his hand up one leg. Hermione gripped the back of his neck, archiving her back and inviting Malfoy to slide his hands higher up her thigh.

Lucius needed no further encouragement. Hermione smothered a moan as his hand went under the hem of her dress to her bum, squeezing the flesh and hissing his appreciation into her ear. His hand glided back to her front and pressed against her sodden knickers. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him push the thin fabric aside and slide two fingers into her wetness.

"Your pussy is dripping wet," Lucius whispered hotly into her ear. "Is it for me or for him?"

"For you."

Hermione felt lightheaded. She shamelessly began to grind against his fingers, letting them stir her tight wet pussy, no longer caring what her own husband was doing only a few feet away.

When Malfoy's lips found hers, she let him push his tongue into her mouth. Her hands gripped the back of his neck over his thick mane of hair, drawing him to her, as she felt her pussy pulsing around his fingers. A million thoughts of doubt that should have been racing through her mind seemed to melt away in favor of total abandonment to the moment as Lucius's tongue explored her. They were both breathing heavily when his lips left hers.

She was overwhelmed with a flood of emotions, and those unmistakable feelings of both jealousy and sexual excitement that seemed to make her pussy throb and ache in an unfamiliar way.

"I want you," she heard herself telling him in a voice she barely recognized.

"But you said you weren't comfortable with this sort of thing," he teased. "Think about it more. If you want me, talk to him."

She leaned in to kiss his sensuous lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth shamelessly and grinding down onto his hand.

"I'll talk to him. Let's finish this dance first."

The next few minutes seemed to take on a kind of urgent momentum as Hermione danced in front of him, concealing his hand between them. His digits moved farther into her pussy, and she let out a guttural moan.

"Mr. Malfoy," she exhaled.

None of the other club members around them seemed particularly wise to the activity that was taking place between them; they were in their own private world. Hermione bit on her lower lip to keep from crying out. His fingers kept rubbing against her clit as she pushed shamelessly against him, keeping one leg hooked around his hip.

"You like this?" he hissed into her ear, biting the warm flesh of her neck.

"Yes," she gasped, unable to deny it. "It feels so wrong and so ... dirty."

"It feels good to be dirty sometimes, doesn't it?" he said, grinning at her, his silver eyes flashing.

Hermione struggled to catch her breath and only cried out in agreement, feeling consumed by the depravity of what they were doing. She felt completely liberated from all the rules for the first time in her life. Going into this club tonight defied everything she had thought her marriage was about.

She rose up on her toes and put her lips to Lucius's ear. "I love being dirty with you right now," she moaned.

"Oh, I think we can do better than that," he assured her.

"You're gonna make me come so hard." Her hand was on the back of his neck, and she pulled his face toward hers and kissed him hotly. The salty sweetness of their tongues coming together seemed like exactly the right kind of wrong in that moment.

Smothering a moan, Hermione began to grind harder on Lucius's fingers. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt herself getting closer. Lucius seemed to sense it too because his increased the movements of his hand, not caring who might notice them. Glancing around, Hermione realized that a few eyes were on them, amused, turned-on, unable to look away once it had become obvious that the club owner was finger fucking her right in front of them. The taboo of it all had propelled her into an intense orgasm. Hermione was breathing hard, still clutched in his arms, feeling the pounding in her head as the blood rushed through her body.

"That's it," Lucius urged. "Come over my fingers."

She bit her lip to keep a strangled cry from erupting from her throat, burrowing her face into his neck.

Malfoy's chest shook with a low laugh, as she came down from her heights of pleasure.

"That was sexy," he said.

"Very. Wait for me."

As Hermione walked off in Ron's direction, she could feel her creamy wetness on her thin knickers, still dazed from the encounter. Ron was sitting alone now; the brunette witch he was dancing with was nowhere to be seen, but her absence mattered little to Hermione. He stood up, looking uncertain, but she could distinctly discern the nervous excitement in his demeanor.

"You're having a good time," he remarked, taking in her flushed face and disheveled appearance.

"As were you," she evenly returned. "Listen, since it's our only time here, why don't we get the whole experience of this place?"

"How do you mean?"

"Your said tonight we should go on an adventure. So let's do it," Hermione confidently offered. "I had someone explain this to me, and as long as we're safe and honest and keep it within the club, I don't see any harm in it. If we have a bad time, we never have to come back here again."

Ron looked intrigued, his eyes bulging with excitement. "You sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have suggested this otherwise." She gestured at the lounge near the bar area. "Let's just meet up in there afterwards."

Her husband smiled at her and then took her hand. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"So am I." Hermione smiled, quickly glancing back at Lucius. In the dim lights, she wondered if Ron could identify their former nemesis. However, she didn't care. If Ron wanted them to spice things up, then it was exactly what she intended to do.

"I love you, baby cakes," Ron said, leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Love you too," she automatically replied, turning her cheek to him instead. It felt wrong to kiss her husband with a taste of another man strong on her tongue.

Then she turned and walked back to Lucius Malfoy, ready to see where the night would take them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback! I hope you all having a great weekend! My Mr. Malfoy is away on business, so my Saturday is boring, but that means I'll be updating more :)**

 **Hugs,**

 **Lana**

* * *

Lucius took Hermione upstairs, to a room that seemed strangely impersonal, even in the dim candle light. However, the surroundings were as opulent and well-furnished as the rest of the club. Hermione's shoes slightly slipped along the polished floor that contrasted well with heavy silk of the emerald green. The black and green scheme of the room set off Lucius Malfoy very well, Hermione thought.

She walked up to the night stand and set down her clutch. Without a warning, she felt two arms encircle her from behind. Hermione felt the length of his body rammed up against hers, his grip viciously tight. He turned her head to the side and kissed her. Hermione's whole body responded to his touch. Hungrily she opened her mouth for him, all her momentary anxiety returned in a second to desire. At last he released her, and she turned around and reached up to claim a kiss herself. As she felt his tongue flickering in and out, an unprecedented surge of desire shot through her. His hands caressed the swell of her backside, exciting her even more. Taken aback by the primal lust, Hermione pulled back from him. Lucius looked into her eyes, and she registered the dilation of his pupils, understanding that they were both beyond the stoppage point.

"Don't worry," he said pleasantly, but with a silky hint of mischief, "I don't bite. Unless you want me to."

Hermione sought his lips once more, and Lucius lifted her into his arms and lay her down onto the bed. The soft sheets felt cool under her bare arms and she shivered from the titillating sensation. With care and expertise, he rolled her onto her front and unzipped her dress, releasing the clasp of her bra at the same time. Then he pushed up the hem of the dress and drew off her knickers.

Gently, he stoked the soft skin of her bottom, cupping the warm cheeks in his hands. "The cleft of a perfect nectarine," he murmured behind her. Pulling her up, he yanked the dress roughly over her head and threw it to the side.

Hermione kissed him again, pushing him down into a sitting position and lowering herself onto his lap. Immediately, she felt his cock throb in his trousers, as they continued to snog.

"Look at you. Your pussy is leaking in anticipation. I don't think I've ever seen a witch as aroused as you are, Miss Granger," Lucius remarked. Hermione noticed his repeated usage of her maiden name, but didn't want to bother to correct him. She liked it; it made her feel free and unmarried, which seemed to drain away the last remnants of guilt she might have felt about trying this swinging thing.

"Around you, it's quite easy," she confessed. "You're very sexy."

In response, he only moved his hand up to tease one of her breasts, paying special attention to the nipple. Hermione felt her clit swell even more. Lucius tilted his head slightly back and looked over her exposed chest. She blushed under his gaze. He leaned forward again and took her one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently. Hermione's gasp died in her throat, and she could only caress his head as he alternated between her breasts. His hand slid between her thighs to the opening of her pussy.

"So wet for me... such a good girl."

Hermione ground onto him, as his fingers teased her engorged clit. Emboldened, she reached down to touch his clothed erection. She barely stroked him when he moved her off his lap and stood up. With quick, efficient movements, he undressed himself before her. Hermione couldn't help but gawk at his marvelous body with a fascination of young ingenue instead of that of an experienced married woman. Her eyes drank in the muscular arms, the tight chest, flat stomach, and the powerful legs. He may have been the oldest man she's ever been with, but he was by far the one with the best body.

What enthralled her most, however, was his cock. The plump glans of his cock was slightly darker than the shaft. Hermione had an irresistible urge to taste it. Before she could act on her desires, Lucius sat back down on the bed and guided Hermione to straddle him again. She took his face in her hands and resumed kissing him with all the passion she had in her. He cupped both of her breasts in his hands as their tongues tangled together once more. Hermione rubbed her pussy along his erection, playfully taunting him.

Lucius was in no rush. He had a naturally sensuous touch about him; he simply knew how to touch and please a woman. He broke off the kiss and moved down to suck on her nipples again. This time Hermione moaned with abandon, sinking into the absolute ecstasy of his mouth. She did not want him to stop. But he did and rolled them over.

Her heart pounded in her chest, as Hermione realized that this was the moment. Lucius claimed her mouth again while his fingers moved inside to explore her again. A faint aroma of arousal was present in the air; she couldn't believe how profoundly she was responding to his stimulation. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue penetrated her lips. Her hips arched up in time to his probing digits. Hermione was consumed by lust.

Lucius kissed his way to her neck, then lower, all the way down to her navel. He climbed between her legs, as he continued kissing lower still. Hermione was unsure she wanted him to lick her. Ron only did that to her when they were in a sixty-nine position, but she was powerless to resist anything this wizard wanted to do to her. As he paused in his ministrations to examine her, Hermione felt her neck and chest flush with embarrassment. Despite that, she liked trying something new with him.

Lucius moved forward and gave her a slow lick right on her clit. She gasped in approval, shamelessly spreading her legs wider. With the tip of his tongue, he teased her clit with shorter, lighter licks, sending shots of pleasure through her body.

"Oh, God, Mr. Malfoy! Do that again!" Hermione pleaded, lifting her hips off the bed.

He increased the strength of his licks, pressing his whole tongue along her.

"That feels so good..." she panted with excitement, as he flicked his tongue over her clit repeatedly.

Then, without warning, he took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it. It was so intense that Hermione could only shudder. The suction was quickly becoming too much, and she tried to push him away. Lucius was too strong and, despite her incoherent protests, he did not release her from his lips. He sucked slightly harder, and Hermione shook and quaked as she came. In this moment, she was Malfoy's puppet, and he was pulling all her strings, getting her to react in the ways she didn't know were possible. Through the throes of her orgasm, she could he was enjoying having this control over her, and she loved it. Lucius continued to suckle at her as he moved two fingers inside her and began to massage her g-spot. Hermione screamed from the earth-shattering sensation, as her hips bucked uncontrollably again, sailing her into another climax. Her hand flew to her mouth in vain attempt to muffle her loud shrieks.

As Hermione began to recover her senses, Lucius withdrew his mouth and fingers from her. She opened her legs wider, inviting him to take her. She looked at his cock again, noticing the bluish veins that seemed to be more prominent now than when he first disrobed. It gave him a dangerous, sinister appearance. It was almost too intimidating, and she felt herself demur.

Sensing her change of mood, Lucius lay down beside Hermione and moved to position her over him.

"Try it this way," he spoke gently. It was almost as though they were long-time lovers.

She positioned herself over him and rubbed the thick head of his cock over her clit before she lowered herself a couple inches down on him. He felt so thick that Hermione wasn't sure if all of him would fit. She raised herself up, then slid down his shaft again, taking in a bit more of him inside, feeling stretched to the fullest. Hermione knew she'd need to go slowly as she repeated the motion, struggling to accommodate more of him with each downward thrust. Eventually, after a few more cycles of careful movements, the discomfort subsided. She looked down and saw that most of his seven inches was inside her. Hermione leaned back, increasing the pleasurable pressure on her front wall. Slowly, she began to rock back on worth on his cock, experimenting with various movements and speeds. As her pace quickened, Lucius pulled Hermione forward and held her tight. He began thrusting up inside her, driving himself deeper into her pussy with each stroke.

Hermione's excitement quickly began to build in her core.

"I'm so close. You feel good. You make me feel so very good," she panted. Then she leaned down to kiss her lover, sucking his tongue into her mouth.

"Come all over my cock," he grunted into her ear.

His tickling breath on her sweaty skin was all it took to trigger her orgasm. Lucius continued to thrust his hips up, plunging into her with all his might as series of orgasmic waves over took Hermione. Suddenly, he flipped her over onto her back and continued to thrust into her with wild, punishing strokes. Hermione was moaning incoherently; the sounds emanating from her were almost animalistic. She wasn't sure how much more she could take and feared she might pass out.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into the firm flesh of his arse, wanting him as deep as possible. Lucius's entire body became rigid with the final thrust. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her, as he came in long spurts. Then he collapsed on top of her. Her legs held in place, not wanting him to leave her just yet. She caressed his head, as he lay panting. They were both sated beyond belief.

"That was amazing," Hermione managed to say at last.

"And then some," he agreed.

They lay together for several more minutes, trying to recover their sense. Hermione didn't want this to end; she wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could before she had to go back to her life. She continued to kiss and caress him, and soon Lucius surprised her when he hardened again. He entered her slowly, then started pulling all the way out and slapping his cock back in, increasing his pace. Hermione couldn't help but marvel at his stamina; she had never had a second round so soon after the first. Nevertheless, her previous orgasms left her completely spent, and Hermione knew she was too sore to come again.

"You can take your pleasure, Mr. Malfoy," she breathed out. "I'm too worn out for another round."

It didn't take long for him to finish, although this time his release wasn't as prolonged.

As they relaxed side by side in silence, Hermione felt a wave of sadness overwhelm her post-climatic bliss. She couldn't see doing this sort of thing again with anyone other than Lucius Malfoy, but the doing it again ... was it even a possibility?

What would Ron think? Of course, it was his suggestion, so he'd probably be enthusiastic about becoming regular members. Would his enthusiasm wane if he knew who Hermione's chosen lover was? She herself couldn't quite get over it. Here was the wizard that hated Muggle-borns and now he'd just been intimate with one. What was going through his mind?

Before Hermione could get her answers, she heard him get up and disappear into the lavatory. Feeling a little miffed, she found her clothes and dressed. She was just about to leave when Lucius Malfoy reemerged again.

"You're leaving." It was more of a statement than a question.

Hermione averted her eyes. "Yes, well... Thank you. It was a ... an incredible night. I'll never forget it," she said.

"You make it sound so final, Miss Granger."

"Well, I don't know if ... or when we'll do this again. I mean, I want to ... with you, but ... I just don't know." Her voice weakened, and Hermione was afraid that her suppressed tears might spill forth. That would be so mortifying! What would he think of her?

When she dared to look at him again, his face was neutral; she could not read one emotion in it.

Lucius walked up to her and gallantly kissed her hand. "Well, then," he said diplomatically, "until we meet again."

"Yes, till then."

Before her resolve failed her, Hermione walked out of the room and into the lounge. She was surprised to see Ron already waiting for her, his drink half-finished.

He stood up and kissed her cheek, and they walked out to the fireplace to Floo home. Neither of them spoke much, and the silence was gnawing at Hermione. She felt quite confused about the whole experience. Perhaps it was better to talk about it. Good communication was key, after all.

Ron beat her to it. "Thank you. I know you did this for me."

"I had fun. More than I thought I would," she admitted. She wasn't about to play the martyr for him. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

Ron was silent, then took her hand. "Do you want to join the club?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, surprised at the irritation in her tone. "Let me think about it. Do you?"

"Yes, I'd like to, if you want to, that is. Our marriage is important to me. I don't want to lose you. If it's something you're not into, I understand. I'm just glad you gave it a fair try."

Hermione was deeply conflicted now. She did love her husband and valued her family life. However, Lucius Malfoy touched something deep inside her that she couldn't explain. She wanted him to do it to her again, and again, and again. Although she told her husband that she was unsure about joining _Velvet Serpent_ , she knew it wasn't entirely true. She wanted to join all too much. In fact, she wasn't sure she could stay away from Lucius Malfoy, even if she tried. The temptation to experience that orgasmic high with him again was just too great.

When they got into bed, Hermione closed her eyes, replaying her night with Lucius, still feeling completely raw from their vigorous coupling. Ron rubbed against her suggestively, but she was not in the mood.

"Ron, I'm tired," she said, turning to face him. He looked crestfallen. Hermione felt guilty at rejecting him and gave him a long kiss instead.

"Tomorrow," she promised him, turning over on her side with her back to him.

She wasn't sure why, but Hermione felt disloyal in having anyone other than Lucius Malfoy have her tonight. It felt somehow wrong to have another man inside her - even if he was her husband - so soon after she'd been with her amazing lover. As Hermione fell asleep, she wondered what it would be like to fall asleep beside Lucius and to wake up, ready for another bout of hot sex.

* * *

 **Hermione's foray into the club turned out to have unexpected consequences, where would it all lead, I wonder?**

 **More to come: Hermione makes the first move to see her lover again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your tremendous response to this story!**

 **Happy Hump Day!**

 **Lana**

* * *

In the days that followed their unconventional anniversary celebration, Hermione's confusion grew. If this experience was supposed to enhance her sex life with Ron, it epically failed. The thought of enduring Ron's efforts after the sex god that was Lucius Malfoy just wasn't that appealing. This was supposed to be an adventure, but it felt like the path they were on was taking her farther and farther away from Ron. Still, she wanted to do it again. She didn't want to sabotage her marriage, but she knew she had to be with Lucius again.

Inevitably, the topic of conversation came up again in the Weasley household when they discussed club membership options.

"Maybe we should do the one-month as a trial to see how often we want to do it," Hermione suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ron agreed. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

Hermione frowned at his strange tone. "Do you just want to keep it as a one-time experiment?" Her heart was pounding as she waited for his response. She prayed that he would want to continue.

"No, it's not that. It's just different in reality than fantasizing about it."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said, taking a sip of her tea.

After they placed orders for their monthly passes, Hermione wondered how to let Lucius know that she was coming to the club again. She knew it wasn't a good idea to write him at his personal address, and it was probably against club rules to make contact outside of the establishment, but she wasn't sure how else to communicate with him. Sitting down at her writing desk, Hermione penned him a letter.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _Thank you for the most incredible night. I'd like to do it again very soon. I hope you'll let me know what day would work best for you._

 _Hermione Granger._

She waited nervously all afternoon and into the evening, but there was nothing from him. When five days went by without a response, Hermione felt hurt and rejected. She concluded that Lucius was sending a message that one night with a Muggle-born was enough. In a sullen mood, Hermione tucked her daughter to bed when she heard an owl tap at the window. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest as she rushed to her bedroom and opened the envelope.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Apologies for the delayed response. I enjoyed spending time with you as well. I have business event tomorrow night until nine. Perhaps if ten works for you, I'll see you at the club then._

 _Lucius_

Hermione felt joy and relief upon reading the missive, and immediately went to inform Ron and make arrangements for tomorrow. The next day dragged on, despite her efforts to keep busy. She was so nervous, she couldn't eat and her palms kept breaking out in sweat at random intervals. Excitement and uncertainty was making her head spin. Even when Hermione was finally standing before the suite from their previous encounter and knocked, her nerves remained unsettled.

"Ah, Miss Granger, right on time. Looking lovely, as ever," Lucius Malfoy complimented her.

She thanked him and returned the compliment. This was starting to feel like a date, but it wasn't.

"I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine and a cheese plate. I hope you don't mind," he said.

Clearly, he wasn't expecting to get to the point, Hermione surmised. Lucius Malfoy should write an etiquette book for swinging; there was no awkwardness or uncertainty in his actions, while she was a jittery mess.

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you," she responded with genuine appreciation. He poured her a glass of wine, which Hermione eagerly accepted only because it gave her hands something to do.

"So what does Weasley think of you exploring this lifestyle with a Death Eater?" Lucius casually inquired.

His question took Hermione off guard. She cleared her throat before answering him, "Well, to be honest, I have not told him. Neither of us asked for nor revealed the identity of our lovers. Do you or your wife disclose that sort of information?"

He took a small sip of his wine, licking his lips seductively after. "No. I think blind policy is best. It's part of the club's advantages - it gives members a choice. Couples can do this together or separately, and have as much disclosure or anonymity as suits them."

Hermione was already feeling the buzz of the wine even though she's only imbibed a few sips. Liquid courage was perhaps what she needed in this moment, as she questioned him further.

"Forgive me if this is too personal," she ventured, "but how is sleeping with other people supposed to improve anyone's marriage? Can you give me at least some concrete examples?"

"It doesn't improve marriage, nor is it meant to," Lucius admitted in a nonchalant manner. "Couples disconnect. Some seek therapy or help for it from a professional, while others do it here. We either find distractions from our unhappiness or find ways to achieve it."

"During our last conversation, you mentioned how it all stays here, in the club. But what stops someone from developing feelings for their lover or lovers? What then?"

Lucius narrowed his argent eyes at her. "Then nothing. What do you do when you develop feelings for anyone? Either act on them, or don't. There are no guarantees in life; no safeguards. The exception is that here you go into any liaison with eyes open. No one is promising a great romance, just sexual fun. If something more develops, it's up to the individuals in question how to handle it."

"But how does one handle emotional attachment when there's no hope of a relationship outside the club?" Hermione pressed.

"My best advice is restrict everything to pleasure - no interaction beyond physical needs or premises of the club. It's the best advice I can give you. We can all take the best available precautions, but nothing is foolproof. Everything we do in life is a gamble," he confidently opined.

"I guess it's true."

His confidence and Hermione's pleasant state of light-headedness removed any lingering inhibitions.

Lucius gave her a lascivious once over. "Now, why don't you come and sit closer," he said.

She got up and crossed over to sit on his lap. Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips moved tenderly at first, but slowly she opened her mouth wider, inviting his tongue to enter. She loved his touch, longed for it this past week. His hands made her feel invigorated and young. Her hips began grinding into his lap, rocking on his growing erection. Without breaking the kiss, Lucius cupped her clothed breasts. His throbbing cock pressed against her with more force. He traced her shoulders, pulling the straps of her dress down, exposing her breasts. He languidly kissed his way down to them, alternating between licking and sucking on her nipples. Hermione moaned, caressing the back of his head.

"I want to try something," Hermione murmured, feeling an unexplainable connection to this dark wizard. She slid off his lap and knelt between his legs.

Anticipating where she was headed, he removed his shirt. Hermione unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers before pulling them down along his legs with his underwear.

Grasping his shaft with her hand, she looked up at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most marvelous cock?" She emphasized her point by kissing the head, then licking all around the glans, sucking gently.

"Yes..." he hissed in pleasure, encouraging her to continue.

She slithered her tongue along the tiny slit. Lucius's entire body shuddered and he groaned loudly. His hands traveled down to the side of her head, stroking lightly at her hair.

Hermione continued to tease his cock with her lips and tongue, stopping long enough to say, "Would you like to come in my mouth?"

"I think, Miss Granger, I want to fuck you first."

She swirled her tongue around the plump head, determined to push his buttons until he was crazy with lust.

"Bed. Now," he moaned out.

Hermione stood up and took off her dress, then went to lay down on the bed, spreading her legs wide. Lucius stood over her and ran a finger along her wet slit, finding her opening.

"You have such a sweet pussy," he said, kneeling before her to kiss her inner thighs.

He lapped along her pink folds before burying his tongue deep inside her, then making his way up to her engorged clit. He switching between flicks and sucks, he pleasured Hermione until her cries echoed all around the room and arched her hips into his face. Just when she neared the magic line of her orgasm, Lucius released her clit and crawled on to top of her.

He kneeled between her legs and rubbed the head of his cock along her clit until she begged him, "Please, Mr. Malfoy, please!"

She needed his cock inside her and had no qualms about admitting it. Lucius didn't make her wait long. He lifted her legs, placing them on his shoulders, then entered her fully in one stroke. Hermione struggled to catch her breath. She felt his cock swell and pulse inside her. All she could do was moan beneath him.

"You took it all... such a good girl," he said with pride and started slowly thrusting into her, rubbing his cock firmly along the front wall of her pussy.

Hermione wanted to kiss him, but he had her lower body lifted off the mattress, forcing her shoulders into the bed, rendering her incapable of reaching up to him.

"You are very tight. I love the way your pussy hugs my cock," Lucius told her as he plunged into her. "Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Oh, yes! I love it! I feel so full," she panted, her arousal building anew. "I want to come."

In response, he pulled all the way out, then slammed back in, over and over.

"Oh fuck, please, don't stop," she pleaded with him, encouraging him to maintain his pace. She reached her hands above her head to brace herself against the headboard, as each pounding plunge shoved her farther up the bed. Her orgasm was nearly upon her.

Lucius slammed into her even harder. "Tell me your pussy belongs to me. Tell me I'm better than him."

His words pushed her over the edge. "Yes, I'm yours! You're the best, Malfoy, the best ever!" Hermione cried at the top of her lungs.

Her emotional release was as profound as the physical one. Hermione didn't know why, but as she lay under him, she started to tear up.

"Keep fucking me. Fill me with your seed. I want every fucking drop," she moaned out, wiping at her eyes.

She felt spasm after spasm shoot through her, as Lucius continued to fuck her. he stilled as he spilled inside her, then collapsed on top of her. They lay together again, chests heaving. His mouth was within her reach once more, and Hermione kissed him, her pussy contracting around him at the contact.

"You are the best lover I ever had. I don't think I've ever come so hard," she told him when they ended their long kiss.

"I want to fuck you again," he said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. "Nice and slow this time. I want to savor every movement of your beautiful cock."

Her legs snaked around his hips, as he stroked himself inside her, and she met him thrust for thrust. She loved the feeling of his cock sliding in and out. After a few minutes, he slapped into her with more fervor, and Hermione knew he was approaching another orgasm.

"Yes, come for me! Come in me!" she urged him. He stilled inside her for the second time, then winced and pulled out of her.

"You milked my cock dry, Miss Granger. I can barely keep my eyes open."

She huddled close to him, and they both drifted off to sleep. When Hermione woke up again, it was still dark out and she wasn't sure how much time had passed. As much as she wanted to stay the night, she knew it was time to go home. Lucius was still asleep as she threw her clothes back on. Hermione kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door to find Ron in the lounge.

Her husband was a little sullen when she arrived. She smiled and gave him an affectionate hug. As his arms wrapped around her waist, Hermione shuddered with revulsion, resisting the urge to pull away.

It was only her second night with Lucius, but she felt herself respond to the wizard in the way that went beyond lust and desire. And with that realization, the nature of her crumbling marriage hit her with full force.

 _Oh, Ron, what have we done?_

* * *

 **Coming soon: Club rules are broken as Hermione struggles with her new feelings.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione hasn't been back at the club for over a month. Ron was either too busy or unenthusiastic, so their membership lapsed. As they attempted to return to their normal routine, Hermione realized that it was impossible. She had experienced pleasures with Lucius of such great magnitude that anything else with her husband paled in comparison. While she felt disloyal for having such thoughts, now that she knew what she was missing, Hermione was far from satisfied in her marriage. To be sure, she still loved Ron. They had a child together, and he was a great father to Rose. They had a good life, but... Hermione knew that he could never make her feel the way Lucius made her feel. The first night at _Velvet Serpent_ awakened something in her that out to have been left in deep slumber.

Hermione was having lunch with Ginny one day when the conversation moved to their marriages. After a few glasses of wine, Hermione felt bold enough to confide in her friend.

Ginny, of course, was predictably flabbergasted. "What were you thinking?" she breathed out when she finally found her words. "Hermione, how could you let my bone-headed brother talk you into something like this?"

"He made it sound like it ... I don't know. We were so distant lately, and he suggested it as a way to spice things up. We weren't even planning on doing more than just having a couple drinks and looking around that first night," Hermione tried to explain.

"You both did more than look. That's not spicing things up, that's throwing a jar of cayenne pepper on it!"

"Nothing happened since last month, so maybe it was just a phase for him. It sounds like he lost interest in it entirely," Hermione said, feeling her emotions rise up.

"Well, good. Maybe you just need some time to yourselves - to get away and reconnect again," Ginny suggested.

"Ginny, we can't now. We're busy at work. And what about Rose?"

"You know mum would be more than willing to mind her. She's always complaining how she never gets to spend enough time with her grandchildren. And work is easy. Summer holidays are due at the Ministry, surely you can coordinate to have your days matched with Ron's."

That night, after a few sips of her red wine, Hermione presented this idea to Ron, who seemed intrigued enough. The next words out of his mouth wounded her, "Why don't we try a lifestyle resort on Canary Islands?"

Her eyes narrowed at her husband. "Lifestyle? As in swinger's resort?" she questioned, offended.

"Yeah, could be fun."

"We joined the club, and you got bored with it. I thought this getaway would be a chance for us to spend some quality time alone. Why go somewhere to some swinger's resort when we have the same thing here in town?"

"Okay, okay, we won't go, if you're so uncomfortable," he grumbled.

After setting aside her hurt feelings, Hermione calmed herself enough to find a perfect holiday spot for them in Manzanillo, Mexico for a few days. However, a week before they were scheduled to leave, Ron found out he would be unable to go due to some work incident at the Aurors' Office. Outwardly, Hermione tried to be supportive and understanding. Inwardly, she was crushed. Ron still encouraged her to go by herself or invite a girlfriend. Hermione was hesitant at first, but then got an incredibly wicked, scandalous idea. Before she could guilt herself out of it, she owled her holiday invitation to Lucius. She knew it was breaking club rules, but she didn't care. She was no longer a member anyhow. And so what if Ron was unaware of it? He made no effort whatsoever in their intimate life and marriage, and couldn't even court an idea of a brief holiday without resorting to swinging suggestions. Didn't he know that her fantasies didn't include other random people? If he insisted on being so cold and lazy, then she would find her own happiness where she could. If he could be so disinterested about working on their marriage, then so was she; Hermione was tired of doing all the work with nothing to show for it.

When she arrived in Manzanillo, Lucius was nowhere to be found. Perhaps she misinterpreted their last encounter and read too much into it. He probably found her invitation to be forward or unsavory. Who knew? He was probably busy seducing another witch in his club. A taste of bile bubbled up in her throat. She'd made a mistake. This whole adventure wasn't working for her. She wasn't the sort of person who could be intimate without developing feelings, and having those feelings made it difficult to contemplate that the wizard she wanted could be callously sleeping around with other witches. No, it really wasn't for her. Hermione was just to sensitive not to be jealous. At least there was a lesson she learned, so perhaps it wasn't such a bad experience. Now she can enjoy some alone time, catch up on her reading, and figure out how to move forward in her marriage.

Taking advantage of her newfound freedom, Hermione spent the first day by the Spice Resort's pool, settling back into a lounge chair with a new novel. Soon she was lost in the world of romance and danger.

"It must be a good book," a voice said above her.

A chill ran down Hermione's back. _Lucius!_

Despite the hot rays of the sun, her skin broke out in gooseflesh.

"Oh! Yes, I've only just started, but I'm enjoying it so far," she replied with a smile. Hermione was unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed in his arrival. She resigned herself to one way of life, but Lucius Malfoy continued to surprise her and change her plans.

He glanced at the title. "Never heard of this one," he said. "Care to discuss it with me over lunch?"

"Thank you, I'd love to," she readily accepted his invitation. They walked silently to a restaurant terrace where they had a light lunch and made small talk.

At the meal's end, Hermione couldn't help herself and summoned the courage to mention her boldness. "I hope you didn't find my invitation too much of an imposition."

"Not at all. I was relieved, actually."

Bemused, Hermione echoed, "Relieved?"

"Yes." His eyes pierced hers, and she shivered under their magnetisms. "I thought I'd frightened you away that night," he confessed in a voice so quiet, Hermione had to lean in to hear him.

She shook her head. "No, quite the opposite, in fact. I-I ... It was a beautiful night. I'll never forget it. It's just that ... I realized that swinging is not for me. I enjoy my time with you, because it's just us - no other people. It's the fantasy I've always had: to be desired as much as I desire in return. I've had that when I was with you, but ... it's not the feeling I have in my marriage." She paused. "I don't know how to properly explain."

"Oh, you don't have to explain. I know it all too well."

Hermione felt a wave of intense emotion wash over her. Though they'd only just begun to share the ordinary, surface facts of their lives, she felt the deeper undercurrents had already been exchanged and understood.

His eyes flickered down her body. "Miss Granger, your shoulders are quite red," Lucius suddenly observed.

"I didn't think I'd been exposed to the sun that much," she said. Then she touched her shoulders and felt the throb throughout her entire back. "I'll have to remember to reapply sunblock lotion more often."

"I have a perfect after-sun remedy, if you like," he offered.

"Shall we go up to ... our room?" she hesitantly asked.

"Certainly."

He led the way inside, and they settled on a private master balcony. Out of his light beige trousers he pulled out a small bottle, as Hermione made herself comfortable face down on a lounger. She squirmed when she felt the cool spray land on her back. Lucius slowly worked the ointment into her skin.

"That feels good," Hermione sighed as he continued his soft but firm strokes.

"Your muscles are quite tense," he remarked. "You need to be more relaxed." With that he began to give her an amazing massage. He started with her hands and worked his way up each arm. He definitely had a lot of experience in this area and had a deft touch that really rubbed all the knots from her muscles. Lucius then proceeded to work on her sunburned neck, shoulders, and back.

Hermione closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of salt and eucalyptus.

"Do you mind if I untie your top?" Lucius requested, fingering her bikini strap. His voice startled her a little, as she was drifting off to sleep.

"No, it's fine," she replied, happy to give him permission so he could continue his heavenly massage.

He untied her straps and continued to work down her back, moving lower to her bottom. Lucius eased down her bikini bottoms, and Hermione lifted her hips up to help him. She shuddered a little as the spray drizzled on her buttocks, then relaxed again as his warm hands kneaded her tender flesh. Each time his hands touched the inside of her thighs, Hermione felt a ribbon of arousal course through her. She couldn't hold back her moan when his fingers slid over her nether lips. She knew he could feel her obvious arousal, and her face burned with humiliation.

He stopped his movements, as though awaiting her permission to go further. Hermione parted her legs in acceptance. His hands began moving over her again, fingers occasionally sliding over her clit, teasing it with light touches. Her excitement was building and soon she was overwhelmed by a powerful orgasm and other feelings he stirred up.

"That was fantastic," she said breathlessly.

"I think we should move inside," Lucius suggested. He took her hand and helped her to her feet. As she got up, Hermione felt self-conscious at her total nudity.

Once in the bedroom, Hermione sat down on the bed and watched as Lucius removed his clothes.

"You're staring," he commented as he made his way towards the bed.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she asked light-heartedly, her self-consciousness suddenly disappearing.

"Did you miss this?"

"Yes," she admitted, her voice catching.

Lucius searched her face, then bent down to kiss her. The softness of his lips, gentle at first, melting into hers until she lost track of time. Hermione's body was burning, but her mind was clear and calm. She belonged to this wizard in some strange, special way that couldn't explained. The curves of her body melded into his; they were like the two halves of the same whole. Hermione felt vulnerable and secure at the same time.

He moved down her body, rolling and pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He teased them with his tongue before sucking each nipple deep into his mouth. His tongue traced its way down her body, probing into her navel, then lower to her pussy. His hands parted her and he inhaled deeply.

"You smell as good as you look," he said. "I missed tasting you." Lucius raised her legs up until her heels pointed at the ceiling, then bent his head down to her.

His tongue flicked over her, very subtly and skillfully, giving her tiny kisses all along her inner thigh and the smooth skin next to her lips. His breath tickled her clit, then he licked her, pressing his tongue firmly along her sensitive flesh. He moved slowly from top to bottom, probing into her from time to time. He repeated these actions several times before sucking her clit into his mouth. Hermione was highly sensitive, and his actions sent little electric shocks through her body.

"You're going to make me come again," she gasped out, dropping her legs over his shoulders to pull him closer. Lucius increased the suction on her nub.

Hermione screamed as her body convulsed in the throes of another orgasm. He brushed his tongue lower, licking at her wetness.

"I want you," Hermione told him after he surfaced from between her legs.

His face was glowing and victorious. "You'll have to help me first," he replied jokingly, looking down at his half-hard cock.

She raised herself up and playfully pushed him on his back. Wrapping her hand around his shaft, she smoothly stroked until he began to stiffen and grow. Impatient to taste him, Hermione lowered her head and licked the head of his cock, coating it with her saliva. She lowered her lips and sucked his head into her mouth, running her tongue over his slit and all around the corona.

"Fuck, that feels good!" he exclaimed. "Your tongue is so wicked."

Hermione felt his hand gently pressing into the back of her head, pleased by the reaction she was evoking in him. She responded by taking more of his length into her mouth.

He moaned in approval.

Her head bobbed up and down his erection, nearly gagging as she sometimes slipped below her comfort level and took more of him than was comfortable for her.

Groaning, he lifted her off him and rose up.

"On your knees, Miss Granger," he ordered her. She bent down in front of him, lowering her head onto the pillow. He lifted her bottom higher and knelt behind, then Hermione felt his cock nuzzling at her entrance. He applied light pressure and pushed in.

"I missed your tight pussy," he murmured into her neck.

Lucius started a slow, steady rhythm. Her moans grew louder each time he penetrated her deeper.

"You're so wet. I can feel it leaking down my balls," he said.

"You always make me this wet," she informed him.

He increased his pace and intensity, driving deeper and harder into her.

"Yes! Yes! I love it like that!" Hermione's voice grew shrill, as she encouraged him, relishing in the great pleasure he was giving her. She could feel that stirring starting to build deep inside and knew that she was going to come again. Lucius continued pumping hard and fast into her.

Her whole body started to shake as Hermione came again, screaming out her orgasm. As she started to recover, she felt his hands pressing down on her back and bum until she was laying down flat. She was grateful for a change in position, as her knees were still unsteady from her climax.

Lucius was gentle in his movements, nibbling at her ear and lightly kissing the nape of her neck. It felt good and comforting to be so well-loved.

"I could get used to you doing this to me all day," she told him.

"I enjoy having you," he said with a chuckle. He slipped out of her and rolled her to the side.

She turned to face him. "You're incredible."

He smirked. "My work is not yet done. Why don't you ride me?"

Hermione sat up and lowered herself onto his cock. He slid up smoothly inside her. She leaned down until her breasts crushed against his chest. She lowered her head to kiss him, their tongues dancing together once again. As they kissed, Hermione rocked herself on him, feeling relaxed. His arms went to her hips as he encouraged her to increase her movements. She lifted herself up off his chest, and he took the opportunity to massage her breasts.

Lucius's riveting gray eyes watched her with longing. Another orgasm overtook her.

"You're unbelievable," she gasped, struggling to catch her breath. "I want you to come now."

"Where would you like it?"

"In my mouth," she said, moving to kneel between his legs.

She could taste herself on him as she sucked him. After a few minutes, he began to furiously stroke himself and then shot several large spurts into her waiting mouth. Hermione eagerly swallowed, but continued to suck at him until he'd become limp.

Silently, he pulled her up, so she was lying beside him, snuggling her head into his chest.

"This was perfect," she told Lucius. "It's remarkable how you can go on and on. I don't know how you do it!"

"I have always taken an immense pleasure in satisfying my lovers," he said. "Does Weasley know you're here with me?"

Hermione felt taken aback by his unexpected question.

"No. He doesn't even care what I do on this trip," she honestly answered. "What about your wife?"

"No, we lead separate lives."

"Is it difficult?" she inquired, wondering if that was the future of her marriage.

"No, we prefer it that way."

"I never thought that would happen to me," Hermione confessed after several minutes of silence.

"The pitfalls of marrying young," Lucius stated.

"You think so?"

"That, and other factors." He paused. "Sometimes you don't meet the person who fills that emptiness inside you until you're well past the point of having options to make any choices." He gave her a smile that sank directly into her heart.

They both had unhappy marriages and no choices. They had to make do with what little options they had available to them. Hermione could live with that. As long as they could have this, it would be enough.

* * *

 **Thank you, dear readers, for all your wonderful feedback and unflagging support!** **I'll work on being more consistent with updates now that wedding stuff and honeymoon are over. I hope everyone has a great weekend!**

 **Hugs,**

 **Lana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'd especially like to thank the mega talented fellow writer Silver Orbed Lioness for designing a cover for this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this latest update!**

 **Lana**

* * *

Hermione couldn't let herself go to sleep. She was tired, but felt if she relaxed her grip on consciousness he might not be there when she woke up again. Nevertheless, she was supremely happy, happier than she could remember ever being.

Lucius stretched and opened his eyes. Hermione looked down into their vast grayness, which had warmed and chilled her on so many occasions since girlhood.

"I'd love to go for a swim before breakfast," he said.

"Go. I'll take care of breakfast," Hermione offered.

He swung his legs off the bed and got up. Already the pain of separation cut through Hermione, and he had merely left the bed. She lay and watched him as he opened the balcony doors and stepped outside.

He turned to look at her and beckoned her with his hand. "Come with me. Breakfast can wait."

When they went down to the beach, the sun was hot and the restless wind cool.

"I feel as if I've never seen the world before," Hermione said, almost to herself, clutching at his hand. Her eyes rested on Lucius, aching.

"How could you? This is our world; just us," he said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched up to kiss him. His hands cupped her breasts, teasing the erect nipples. She pressed herself into him, feeling his erection throbbing against her abdomen. His hands traced behind her neck and untied the string of her bikini top. Hermione broke their kiss and stepped back, lowering her top in the most tantalizing manner she could.

"I always loved your beautiful breasts," Lucius said, as he kneeled in front of her and took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily.

Hermione caressed the back of his head as he suckled on her breast.

"Should we go somewhere more private?" she murmured, glancing furtively around.

Lucius lifted her up into his arms and carried her to a secluded spot. Hermione reached down to lower his swim trunks for him. The large head of his cock had a purplish-pink tinge to it. She knelt down and leaned forward to kiss the head of that beautiful cock. He stepped out of his trunks and reached for her bikini bottoms, but Hermione had other ideas.

She returned her attention to his rigid erection. She took the bulbous head into her mouth, sucking on it and swirling her tongue under the prominent ridge that separated the glans from the shaft. Lucius moaned loudly and his cock swelled in her mouth. Holding the thickly veined shaft in her fist, Hermione took the very tip of her tongue and wedged it into the tiny slit leading to his urethra. Lucius shuttered noticeably and groaned.

"Oh you like that?" she asked rhetorically.

"Oh, yes! That's incredible!"

Hermione repeated her little trick, sticking the tip of her tongue in his slit again before taking the glans in her mouth and sucking gently. Lucius was shaking with pleasure as he caressed the top of her head, tugging occasionally at the strands.

"Hermione, you need to stop or you're going to make me come ... fuck ... I can't take too much of this." Lucius pulled his cock from her mouth and then with his hands on her shoulders, guided her to lay back on the warm sand.

He spread out her legs, exposing my bikini bottoms. "Look at how wet you are! Did you get like this just sucking on my cock?" he asked somewhat astonished.

She raised her head and saw how her wetness had created a three inch dark spot, clearly revealing how aroused she was.

"That's how I always am around you, the witch confessed.

Lucius placed his nose near her crotch and inhaled deeply. "Your scent is addictive."

Hermione blushed at his last comment. He hooked his two index fingers under the waistband of her bikini bottoms and slowly pulled them down. He reached up and slid his fingers over her naked vulva, tracing his finger tips up and down the wet slit of her labia, gently teasing her erect clitoris.

"You're driving me mad," she hissed, rocking her hips in rhythm to the movement of his fingers.

She could feel her wetness trickling out of her, feeling absolutely powerless to resist this incredibly sexy wizard. He kissed around her vulva gently for several seconds, stopping to study her most intimate parts. Her blush deepened. She felt her neck and chest flush with embarrassment as Lucius examined her pussy while continuing to finger her. Hermione has never felt so exposed and vulnerable. Despite her embarrassment, she spread her legs wider to allow his fingers to penetrate her deeper.

Lucius kissed her right on the clit, and Hermione moaned her approval. He tested her clit with the tip of his tongue. The contact sent a shot of pleasure through her.

"Oh God,...do that again..." she begged.

He repeated the touch, only this time he licked and lingered for several seconds before stopping.

"Oh, that's the spot... that feels so good," Hermione panted with excitement.

Lucius flicked his tongue over her clit repeatedly. Then, without warning, he took the engorged nub into his mouth and sucked on it. Hermione shuddered and grabbed his head, trying to push him away. The feeling was too much for her.

"Oh Lucius, ... too intense," she hissed.

But he was relentless and did not release her swollen clit from his lips. He sucked slightly harder as Hermione shook and quaked under his stimulation. She could feel her orgasm rapidly building. Her hips arched as she ground her pussy into his mouth. She felt like a puppet whose strings he was effortlessly pulling. Hermione could tell he enjoyed having this control over her; making her powerless to resist his onslaught of pleasure. And truthfully, she loved it.

Lucius continued to suck and tease her as he reached under her with his right hand and began penetrating her with his fingers. First one, then two. Hermione knew from the sounds emanating from her core that her climax was imminent. She was so wet that it took little work for Lucius to bring her to the brink again. His fingers brushed her front vaginal wall, and Hermione felt her body buck and shake uncontrollably. With her hand, she grabbed the back of his head, holding his mouth in place, as his mouth and fingers drove her to an earth-shattering orgasm. Hermione came so violently and loudly that she feared they would be discovered; however, she no way to stifle her screams of pleasure.

"Oh God... damn, Lucius ... I need to stop ... please ... I'm going to faint ... please..." she rasped. Her clit began to be far too sensitive, and she pushed his head away from her crotch, interrupting his suction.

Lucius smiled broadly with a pride Hermione had not seen as he slowly withdrew his fingers from inside. She lay there panting, her legs still splayed apart, her vagina still experiencing minor spasms and aftershocks. As she tried to recover her senses, Lucius climbed between her legs. His erection swayed proudly as he approached her. He grabbed the shaft and rubbed the head between her labia lips. Hermione's heart raced as she waited impatiently to have Lucius inside her again. He positioned the head against her opening and slowly pressed into her. Lucius did not rush the process. Rather he slowly eased his way inside her.

"You feel so good," Hermione breathed out.

In this moment, she belonged to Lucius in a very real sense. She was his now more than any other time. She wrapped her legs around his torso. Hermione felt so full this way. There was something incredibly sexy lying on messy sand and sun-soaked vegetation with Lucius's cock pulsing inside her as the air full of marine tang fanned over her. Lucius was picking up the pace, slamming into her with a steady rhythm. Although she had just climaxed, Hermione was primed for another orgasm.

With her legs wrapped around him, she whispered to Lucius, "Kiss me."

Her leaned down and kissed her deeply. She sucked his tongue into her mouth as he teased the nipple of my left breast with his fingertips.

"Your cock feels too good," Hermione moaned.

She could feel her arousal continue to build, but she was not close yet. Without disengaging, Lucius rolled over on his back, pulling her on top of him to swaddle him. Being on top, Hermione was now in control of their love making. She started rocking her hips faster, forcing his cock to strike her g-spot more firmly. I wanted to come again, on his cock. Her movements became more pronounced as her excitement grew. Lucius then pulled her forward, forcing her breasts into his chest and began arching his hips, slapping his cock into her with more urgency.

Hermione was so close. She met his thrusts, trying to get over the edge that seemed to be just out of reach. They were both panting and moaning. His thumb moved to play with her clit. The stimulation was enough to send her over the edge. Hermione bucked wildly as a second orgasm rocked through her. Only after last jolt left her, could she give in to the inevitable exhaustion. Hermione collapsed on his chest, panting, trying to catch her breath. The sweat from her chest made my breasts feel slippery against his pectoral muscles, but Lucius had not had his orgasm yet. He rolled her over onto her back, never withdrawing from her, and began to fuck her slowly.

"Please come inside me ..." she pleaded.

As if on queue, Lucius stiffened, drove himself as deep as he could, pinning her under him, quivered and ejaculated. Hermione felt the repeated throbbing of his cock inside her, feeling him fill her with his seed. She clenched and unclenched her vaginal muscles, milking his cock.

"Hermione ... you are beyond words." His cock pulsed in agreement.

They lay there, coupled together cuddling in post orgasmic bliss for some time. Lucius even dosed off to sleep for a few minutes with his cock still inside her, heavy and firm, but not rigid. Upon waking from his brief nap, Lucius started rocking his hips. Hermione could feel him growing hard again.

"Are you going to fuck me again?" she asked, not at all opposed to the idea.

"Oh, yes."

"Take me, I'm yours. This one is for you," Hermione said. "Don't worry about trying to make me come. Just make love to me."

And that's exactly what Lucius did.

Days and nights followed in rapid succession, as they lazed about. Hermione would stare at him to try to imprint the image of him upon her brain. Sometimes he would return that look with haunted grief in his eyes. She understood the message, or thought she did.

One day, when the sun had set enough to stain the coral sand a hazy pink, he turned to her as they lay on the beach. "I never knew it was possible to feel so happy and unhappy at the same time."

"I know. Will you leave soon?"

"Tomorrow. My business affairs cannot wait."

Hermione clung to him, willing herself not to cry. "I wish with all my heart you didn't have to. I never want to be apart from you."

Lucius pulled her into his arms and held her, stroking her hair. "I'll never be free of you, Hermione. But we can't change what we are, and perhaps it's just as well. We will see each other soon enough, I hope."

"I know things about myself that I hadn't before. It's better to contend with that than the unknown," Hermione said. _I have fallen in love with you_ , she wanted to add, but refrained.

The next day, they bid their farewells.

"Take care of yourself, Hermione."

"I will. And you."

He bent to kiss her. Hermione clasped him to him, her body begging him to stay just a little bit longer. Lucius plucked her hands from around his neck and she kept them stiffly at her sides. He walked to the fireplace and reached for Floo powder. He did it all without a glance at her. When he did look at her again, Hermione had never seen eyes so sad.

* * *

 **What Ron's idea set in motion can't be turned back, but where will Lucius and Hermione go from here?**


End file.
